Make You Feel Beautiful
by Serafi
Summary: Kou is incognito as a high school girl to catch the perpetrator of a vicious rumor against him, and he gets caught in drag by the worst person imaginable: his older brother. When he catches wind of Ruki's jealousy towards his fans and realizes what that entails, it turns into a game of who will admit they love who first.


**For Kimiko_Akashiya.**

* * *

><p>Ruki snorted and chuckled. "Really, Kou, that's a good look for you."<p>

His indignant sibling stood only a few feet away in the _wildest _getup he'd ever seen on him. Kou's curly, blonde hair was pinned away from his eyes with an assortment of barrettes. He wore a pair of pink, fake glasses, a little makeup, and some glittery lip balm. A girl's standard-issued uniform clothed him, complete with an open blazer and a skirt so short that if he bent over you'd see his ass.

"What the _fuck _are you doing here?!" demanded the angry crossdresser, stamping his foot for emphasis. "Y-You're supposed to be in a student council meeting! I double-checked!"

"I think the better question is _why _you're traipsing around campus dressed like _that,_" cut Ruki as his eyebrows rose. He leaned on one hand and waved Kou forward nonchalantly. "Well, dear? Indulge me."

Kou's lip twitched and he resisted the strong urge to drop-kick his older brother. He folded his slender arms over his chest and huffed, "Some bitch has been spreading rumors around the school about me and they have photos all doctored up as proof! I'm incognito to find the culprit, if you must know."

"Is your public image that important? Surely you could discredit these rumors by simply – "

"No! I'm gonna find whoever's responsible and fucking drain every last ounce of blood from their veins!" seethed Kou, folding his arms tighter.

Ruki cocked his head to the side some. "Are those…? Oh God, Kou." Another chuckle escaped him.

"Eh?" The blonde looked down and realized what his sibling stared at. They were so comfortable that he forgot all about cramming them inside the bra. "What? I have to look authentic or people will get suspicious!"

The older vampire rose from his seat and approached the blonde, smiling sweetly as he always did. He backed Kou into a bookshelf and moved his knee between the other vampire's legs to prevent any escape. His pale hands wormed under the airy blouse Kou wore and settled on his bra.

"What material are they constructed from? They're _very _convincing," he said in a whisper against Kou's ear.

"That's because they're used by professionals; they're silicone." Kou pushed on his brother's chest and made a face at him. "So if you don't stop groping me then you could damage them. Cut it out…" The discomfort in his voice was painfully obvious now.

Ruki laughed again. "This still doesn't explain why you're dressed this way. It seems a bit extreme just to quash a silly rumor."

"You _just _don't get it, do you?" Kou pursed his glittery lips and leaned in closer, a few inches from Ruki's face. "Rumors like these could harm my career! What would my stupid-ass fans think if I – "

The dark-haired vampire groaned audibly, "Again with your pathetic fans? You're willing to disgrace yourself thus for the thought of a few high school girls?" He withdrew his hands from Kou's chest and stepped back, scowling now.

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Ruki, why would _you _care?" He cocked one hip to the side and scoffed, "Geez, you sound like a jealous boyfriend or something."

An awkward silence pervaded their corner of the library afterwards. Ruki crossed the void and sat down in his chair again. His eyes never left Kou, though. He mulled over the thousand phrases that came to mind and still came up short.

"Jealous, indeed," he murmured in spite of himself.

Kou, eager to free himself of this bizarre tension, finally piped up, "W-Well, I have work to do. See you – "

"I already _know _the identity of your little gossip."

Ruki's words stopped Kou in his tracks and he glanced over his shoulder at the older vampire. If it meant he didn't have to run around school in this ridiculous outfit anymore then he'd do just about anything his brother asked – almost anything, that is.

"Why bother investigating, then? All I ask is a small favor in exchange for the information," Ruki offered, crossing one leg over the other and beckoning his brother closer with a wag of his finger. His smile didn't return as he simply stated, "Entertain me."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Entertain you _how_?!" Kou barked, feeling his blood boil with rage. "T-This is stupid! I'm out of here…" He whirled around and started to walk away when Ruki sprang from his seat, catching him by the wrist. "Hey! What gives?!"

"If you won't give up this charade then I'll just have to save you from humiliation myself. Insufferable brat," Ruki hissed and yanked Kou backwards and into his arms. He returned to his seat and pulled Kou into his lap. "Don't be so contrary, dearest. Just let me – "

"Again, why do you even give a fuck?! Afraid I'll damage our precious family name or something?" Kou wiggled in his embrace and tried to pry Ruki's strong arms away from his waist. It was nigh impossible; Kou was one skinny fucker and Ruki was the second strongest in the household. "God, Ruki, I swear! You just…" His voice trailed off and his eyes widened.

Ruki didn't like his little brother's sudden silence. "I just what?"

Kou turned his head some and gaped at him. "You really _are _jealous of my fans, aren't you?"

"That's preposterous. I – "

"Oh my God. You…" The blonde cut in again and placed a hand over his mouth. A tiny smile thinned his lips. "Is it true? _Are_ you jealous of my fans?"

If there was one thing Ruki hated, it was being teased. His glower was more than enough to shut Kou's mouth, but he still felt compelled to rebut.

"What if I was?" he jeered and tightened his grip around Kou's small waist. "What if I told you that my insides crawled each time I heard you talk about them? That I wanted to snap every one of their pretty little necks like twigs whenever they came near you? Clamoring around you like a pack of scavenging fowls?"

Feeling a little cheekier than before, Kou stopped struggling and leaned back on his brother's chest instead. He was curious as to where their exchange would lead them.

"Why, though?" he asked, making himself quite comfortable. "Do you…have a thing for me?"

_Busted._

A long sigh tumbled from Ruki's lips and his arms relaxed around Kou. "I certainly didn't save your petty ass from that god-awful hellhole and nurse you back to health just because I felt charitable, Kou."

The blonde knew he was referring to their nightmarish childhoods in that orphanage together. He had no fond memories of the place, but a certain fondness took hold of him when he remembered how Ruki stopped him from committing suicide on several occasions.

"I don't think I would've made it without you, to be honest." Kou sat up and turned so that he straddled the other vampire. He wrapped his arms around Ruki's neck and smiled back at him. "You're too possessive, though. That's not very cute."

Ruki already knew full well that his big secret was out, so he shrugged it off and played Kou's game. "I went through all the trouble of encouraging and raising you, so yes; I think I'm the only person entitled to your affection."

Kou wasn't about to break so soon. "Hmm. Is that all you wanna say?" He leaned on Ruki and buried his face in his shoulder, holding him tightly. "Ne? Don't you want to say…?"

"Say what, my dear?" Ruki replied with a playful grin.

"You know…" Irritation scratched at Kou's voice and he pressed his lips to Ruki's neck. "Say it, Ruki-nii~ _Please?"_

The older vampire leaned back in his chair as Kou stared him down with the poutiest look he could manage. He just smiled that same 'I'm a fucking asshole' smile he always did and reminded his sibling, "I believe you still owe me a favor."

It pissed Kou off how easily Ruki turned the tables on him, but he was also _dying _to hear Ruki declare his 'secret' for the world to hear. When Kou's fan girls confessed their feelings to him it was like a slight breeze whistling overhead, empty and airy. An egotistic fucker like Ruki admitting to something like that? Now that was a different story.

"Entertaining people is my job, so I guess I'll let you have your way for once," whispered Kou, pulling Ruki up by his shirt collar and gently kissing him. He licked his lips after and bent down for another kiss, slower and lazier this time. Prickles edged along his spine when Ruki reached behind him and lifted his skirt some. "The fuck you think you're doing? _I'm _the one running this freak show."

Ruki ignored him and lifted the skirt higher, almost to Kou's chest. "You're very thorough, aren't you?" He hooked a finger under the elastic band of Kou's panties and snapped it back against his ass. "You also have good taste in lingerie; these are adorable."

"I know why girls wear them now," said the blonde, forcing his skirt back in its proper place and nipping at Ruki's collar bone. "They're convenient as fuck. All you have to do is push them aside. There's nothing to take off."

"It _is _convenient," agreed the dark-haired vampire as his fingers were slipped into Kou's mouth. The impudent blonde rubbed his middle against Ruki's to tease him and Ruki just laughed at him. "That's not very ladylike."

Kou removed Ruki's fingers momentarily to steal a quick kiss. "Hmph. We both know _damn well _you'd prefer a wild animal to something civilized and naïve." He popped his brother's fingers back in his mouth and unbuttoned the fly of Ruki's trousers. After fishing Ruki's dick out of his boxers, Kou caught a glimpse of his displeased expression. "What?"

"A hand job?" drawled the older sibling, slanting his mouth to one side. "Surely you can do better."

The blonde vampire dropped to his knees on the floor with a dirty glance up at Ruki, grumbling under his breath, "You _would _make me blow you in public, wouldn't you? Whatever happened to saving me from humiliation?"

Ruki beamed back at him. "_I'm _the only one allowed to humiliate you thus, love."

The affectionate nickname tickled Kou's heart beyond explanation. In a way, he rationalized, Ruki just half-admitted to his feelings for him. Maybe if he squeezed more emotion out of the fucking tease he could get something close to a full-blown confession. Blushing a little, he took Ruki's cock in hand and drew a quick line from base to tip with his tongue.

"_Shit. He didn't even flinch," _he thought and shyly slid his lips around the head, working his way up until he tasted the rough fabric of Ruki's trousers. He felt Ruki grow warmer around his mouth and he worked faster. Deep throating wasn't a problem for him because his gag reflex was practically non-existent. All those hellish years in the orphanage were to blame for that.

"Mm…" hummed Ruki finally, sitting up and leaning over to tangle his fingers in Kou's curly hair. He grasped the back of his brother's head and thrust his hips forward, sighing again. "You _are _a talented performer, Kou."

Kou released him and turned his back to him, crouching on all fours and poking his ass in Ruki's face. "Wet your fingers again. I don't like being taken without _some _kind of lube."

Slicking his fingers with saliva and pre-cum leftover from Kou's lovely blowjob, he slipped them inside as ordered. His eyebrows climbed high into his forehead after a few strokes inside of Kou. "I had no idea you were so loose and pliable. It's almost like you have a – "

"_Don't _finish that sentence," said Kou with a growl. "I'm not a girl, and I'll never be one."

"Although you do look delightfully delectable dressed as one," purred Ruki as he bent lower to ghost his fingers over the front of Kou's panties. "Already excited? All it took was a simple blowjob to turn you on?"

The blonde shrugged and rubbed against the hand that stroked his front. A soft moan fell from his lips and he rubbed harder against Ruki. "Hnnm. And what about you? Getting horny over the mere _idea _of having sex with me and – H-Haa!" He jerked forward suddenly when Ruki's hand clamped over his dick through the panties.

"All for the sake of three little words. Do you really need to hear them that badly?" His voice was a gentle whisper as he withdrew his fingers from Kou's ass and erection. "I may just reward you if you behave yourself." He sat down in his chair and licked his fingers clean like a preening feline. "Come, love, up here," he cooed and spread his legs some, patting his thigh.

Lap fucking was rough and messy, but at least they wouldn't muss up the carpet this way, thought Kou as he rose from the floor. He readjusted his panties and crawled into Ruki's lap.

"Nn. It's been a while," he said while pushing down on Ruki's cock. It was bigger than he estimated, but he'd just have to accommodate the bastard. Tears pricked the corners of his heterochromatic eyes when he finally settled against Ruki's middle. "Y-Yeah. I-It's been a _while_."

Ruki felt Kou tremble and reached over to gently grip his hips, steadying him. "You needn't worry. I'll support you."

Kou flushed red from his cheeks down to his collar bone. Gulping hard, he placed both hands squarely on each of Ruki's shoulders and slowly pulled himself up. Even after preparation, it still burned and stretched a little awkwardly. Kou wobbled when he reached the pinnacle with only the head of Ruki's cock twitching inside him. His lack of finesse was a bit embarrassing.

"Now down," instructed the dark-haired vampire, pushing on his hips. He inhaled sharply and gripped Kou a little tighter while the blonde descended on him. "That's it, love. Move a bit quicker this time."

Feverish and dazed from all the stimulation, Kou hid his embarrassingly red face in Ruki's shoulder again and tried to establish a steady pace. He silently cursed his skinny stature and frail frame; he certainly wasn't built for this type of fling, even if he did possess immortal strength. After a few minutes, Ruki started meeting his thrusts halfway, and his hammering became rougher with each stroke. Kou regretted not taking the panties off entirely now because his cock was still restrained and now it ached like hell.

"Your face," breathed Ruki into his ear, panting almost. He turned his head slightly and placed a kiss behind Kou's ear. "Sit up. I want to see your face."

Kou kept up his movement, pounding Ruki into the chair and trying to keep up with him. "N-No, I look ridiculous…"

"I'll be the judge of that. N-Now sit up," commanded Ruki with a rasp.

Three little words…that's all Kou ever wanted to hear in his lifetime; that someone genuinely cared for him, needed him, and wanted to be with him. He'd be lying if he didn't admit that the first time he set eyes on Ruki he both loathed and adored the boy. He was a Class-A jerk, to be sure, but he also looked out for Kou and his other brothers. Hell, they weren't even related by blood and Ruki _still _looked after them.

Kou pulled his face out of hiding and sat upright, breathing heavily by now. His blonde hair was askew and his glasses were falling from the bridge of his nose. Saliva was smeared all across his face, and his eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Ah, you look lovely~" Ruki smiled between gasps and pulled his younger brother into a tender kiss, one hand on Kou's ass and the other moving to grasp the back of his head. "Mmm. Don't make too much noise, darling. We may get caught."

"P-Please, can we finish this quickly? I can't take…" Kou begged with another ragged breath against Ruki's cheek. "R-Ruki…A-Ahh!" he gasped when the hand that held him from behind suddenly squeezed him tighter. Ruki rammed into him from below repeatedly and kissed him rougher this time, holding Kou's head so that he wasn't able to part for air.

Tears spilled from Kou's eyes and his muffled screams were lost to Ruki's ruthless caresses. His thighs quivered and he shook against his older brother's chest as he finally reached completion. Ruki gripped his hair and tugged a little after he also climaxed. His spasms weren't as violent as Kou's, but he did tremble a little afterwards.

"I-I love you, Ruki," Kou breathed into his brother's ear after he was allowed to pull away from him. He nuzzled behind Ruki's ear and repeated it, "I love you, I do. I always…I…"

"Shh." The older vampire traced soothing circles over Kou's back and withdrew from inside him. He adjusted his trousers and buttoned the fly, hoping that the mess inside wouldn't show on the outside. "My, but you _are _a mess now, aren't you?"

Kou popped the big question at last, "Do you love me?"

Ruki stroked his back again and pet the top of his head, leaning in to place a light kiss on the corner of his mouth. An odd, apologetic smile replaced his impish smirk and he said, "I thought it was obvious a long time ago, but yes Kou, I'll _always _love you." The smile quickly vanished and he added, "But no more talk of fan girls or other people interested in you. Period."

"What about the culprit? You never did tell me who – "

"I've already dealt with them myself. They won't bother you nor I _ever _again," interrupted Ruki with that creepy grin of his. A choked gasp fled him when Kou threw his arms around his neck and hugged him. "R-Really, Kou…Is such a display of gratitude necessary?"

"Of course!" chirped the blonde as he pulled back and laughed. "Now, you can carry me out to the parking lot~ I'm ready to go home."

Ruki gave him a weird look. "Carry you? What are you, a delicate princess?"

"Very funny," chided Kou as his brother stood holding him, "but since you're the one who wrecked me, I think it's only fair that you accommodate me. Ne?"

Realizing that this was an argument he couldn't possibly win, Ruki surrendered with an adorable sigh. "Yes, dear."

* * *

><p><strong>This was far longer than I anticipated, but what the hell; I'm happy with it.<strong>


End file.
